


take the lord's name in vain

by starpupil



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rare Pairings, i like kate and her and javi are cute together but jesus and javi are cuter, no beta we die like men, not mentioned but Y'KNOW STILL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starpupil/pseuds/starpupil
Summary: Until, while they were at Richmond, the herd of all the damn Muertos cleared, everyone recuperating from the mess, did Javier Garcia feel his heart stop for someone.Paul Rovia. Better known as Jesus.





	take the lord's name in vain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TotallyHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyHuman/gifts).



> hey! this was inspired by totallyhuman's fic as in they got me out of a writing rut with their amazing javier/jesus fic. hope you enjoy! jesus bless this rarepair.

Javier Garcia is what one would call—how do you say, a useless bisexual. Not as in being bisexual is useless, no. He just cannot flirt. Or figure out his feelings. At all.

Why do I say this? Well, Javier didn’t reciprocate Kate’s feelings. After years of struggling with his “feelings” and “love” for Kate, he finally came out and said it. Told Kate face to face when she asked him if he wanted to have a relationship. He didn’t love Kate. It wasn’t her exactly—it just never felt right. There were always other women, and men, who captivated his attention. No one could ever hold Javier’s attention, and it was amazing that Kate had him hold out for so long.

Until, while they were at Richmond, the herd of all the damn Muertos cleared, everyone recuperating from the mess, did Javier Garcia feel his heart stop for someone.

 _Paul Rovia_. Better known as Jesus.

Paul came in on his horse, wearing rad armor, slaying Muertos, and stealing a certain someone’s heart in the process. That certain someone was Javier Garcia.

It was when huddled in the middle, Kate, Gabe, and Clementine doing god-knows-what. That’s when Javier really knew what he was feeling.

“You’re a real charmer, Javi. You know that? Through and through.” Jesus said it in such a deep voice, the tone he used obviously meant to be flirtatious. It immediately went to Javier’s dick.

“Takes one to know one.” Javier threw in a quick wink at the end, watching a smirk grow on Jesus’ face which almost threw off his own. Javi continued to pet the horse, trying to avoid Jesus’ eyes. Javier had every intention of almost putting on a show, so to speak. If Jesus would stay.

“I’ll be leaving with my people soon, Javi. There are so many other people we have to help.” Jesus said, still looking at Javi. The words were coming out of Jesus’ mouth, but it looked like his body wanted different. He placed his hand over Javi’s as Javier’s hand stroked the horse.

“C’mon... stay. Just for a few days. I know you must be at least a bit tired. Help us get this whole thing situated a bit.” Javier moved his hand to where he was holding Jesus’, the contact sending sparks through him. Jesus looked nice. Really nice. His beard, Javier noticed for some reason, looked well-kept. It would look better between Javier’s thighs, though, but there was time for all that.

“ _Javi,_ I—oh, my. Sure, me and my folks have some time, I’m sure. Where would I be staying myself, if you don’t mind me asking?” Jesus raised an eyebrow, giving Javier a knowing smirk.

“With me. How about I show you and we figure it out?” Javier returned the smirk, although a bit redder than Jesus. Just a tad. Leading Jesus to where he was staying, Javier felt what could only be described as giddy.

Javier Garcia is a useless bisexual. Totally.

\--

It wasn’t long until Jesus’ horse was tied up outside and Javier and Jesus were rushing inside, tearing each other’s clothes and other things off.

“Javier... you’ve had no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this to you,” Jesus said between breaths, navigating (with Javi’s help) to the bedroom, pushing Javier onto the bed.

“Well, we haven’t known each other very long so... Jesus, you’ve been crushing on me since we met. Dios Mio, how embarrassing for you.” Javier felt kisses and nips down his neck as he said this, letting a small moan escape. Javier heard Jesus chuckle, finally removing Javi’s boxers and stroking his cock.

“Oh, Jesus...”

“Yes?” Jesus pulled back and let out a gravelly laugh, causing Javier to laugh in response and get hard at the same time.

“Jesus... please hurry up and fuck me before I feed you to Muertos.” Empty threat, sure, but Javier needed some contact. His dick was almost throbbing feeling the cold air of the bedroom, needing to be used by the man he wanted to badly.

“Okay, calm down, Javi. Richmond don’t know how good they have it with you... _God,_ you’re a view.” Jesus caressed Javi slowly, reaching for his discarded backpack for lube.

“No condoms, huh?”

“The drugstore only carries so much,” Jesus said, lubing Javi and himself up. Slowly entering Javier, Jesus let out a moan, sliding in and out, working up a pace. Javier grunted, the pain and pleasure mix coursing through him. He fell onto the bed, ass perked after moving to stroke his cock.

“Mm... Jesus, damn. Faster.”

“Oh, really? Just a few seconds ago, you wanted to feed me to walkers...” Jesus slowed down to a smooth, languid pace, touching up against Javi’s prostate, balls-deep. Shaky, whispered mierdas from Javier got Jesus to slowly speed back up, fucking into Javier roughly, caressing his sides.

“So _good_ , Javi. So tight, _god_.”

“ _Jesus, fuck me!_ Please- god- I’m close—”

“Me too, Javi, me too. Mm-" Jesus stroked Javier’s cock for him. Jesus came not too long after, pulling out of Javi. Jesus watched as his cum leaked out of Javi’s ass, collapsing onto the bed, bring Javi down with him.

“..Oh god. No pun intended.” Javier joked. It was a gradual process. Arms wrapped around each other, close as he and Jesus could be.

“Javier... I’m going to be honest with ya. I might not be here tomorrow and I—I don’t want this to be a bad memory. I want you to look back and smile when you remember this. Us.” Jesus’ tone was sad. He didn’t want to leave—but he had to.

Javier didn’t want Jesus to leave. Javier without Jesus? It seemed... impossible. Improbable. _Wrong._ “Okay, Jesus. Just, don’t forget me out there, okay?”

Jesus let out a dry chuckle. “I won’t, Javi. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> javier: JESUS FUCKING CHRIST  
> paul "jesus" rovia: you called?


End file.
